What's it like in New York City
by CatCalledCrunchy
Summary: - Zoe comes back to Bluebell looking to get a clean slate before she starts a new chapter in her life. But, will she be able to get it or is her plate about to become even fuller? -
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone...

This chapter was made with painful realization that having an idea and translating it to words to look decent are two completely different things. That being said, I hope that you will like how it turned out. I also apologize for errors you might find. English is not my language, but I tried. Enjoy and let me know what you think... :)

* * *

Chapter 1

There are very few places in the world where you can feel like yourself. One of those places is that little piece of Heaven we call home… But, home is not necessarily a house or any other living space. It can be found in the smell of a freshly baked pie as you walk by that small bakery on the corner; or in the first rain of the fall, when it pours intensely on you… Or in the arms of a loved one as you listen to their heart beating. Wherever it is you know you've found it, because suddenly you're warm, comfortable and safe.

But, Zoe Hart wasn't feeling like herself lately.

She had this deep seated feeling that life simply wasn't fair. Or at least, it wasn't fair to her. If it was she wouldn't be pacing across the hard wood floor rethinking every decision she ever made. Zoe cursed under her breath for trusting that fraud of a psychologist she was paying a solid amount of money to make her life easier. _Closure… _If only finding it was as simple as flipping open-closed sign, like they do it in stores.

And it all started last night, when she snuck into little town following someone else's advice. Zoe chose night to come; she needed time to prepare before facing everyone. She knew life wasn't fair, but never counted in weather to mess up her plans. She was just a few steps away from small hotel where a booked room awaited her. Just few steps, but it wasn't close enough.

"Hey, sweetheart…" Zoe heard the voice behind her and froze. "There's a hurricane alert. You can't be wandering the streets like that".

"I bet you're not from around here-"he said catching up with her and then she saw it; surprise and recognition written all over his face "Zoe?!"

But, Zoe couldn't speak. She closed her eyes and wished him away, but he stayed right there. Looking at the man in front of her, she knew one thing – whatever she'll end up finding it won't be what she came looking for.

Memories came back in a flash, flooded her completely…

It was exactly ten o'clock as she ran out through the side door and hurried toward the parking lot. It didn't take long before she spotted a deep red Chevy parked near the exit and a guy leaning on the hood, waiting. Everything about his looks screamed that he didn't belong there – black leather jacket, loose white V-neck T-shirt and worn jeans. Only if one took a closer look, it would become obvious that he had devilish, but still boyish spark in his eyes and that the high school parking lot was exactly where he should be.

"Hey, Cinderella" he greeted her, trying not to laugh at her white puffy dress.

"Shut up!" Zoe spat as she battled with layers of fabric. "Harley picked it for me. I couldn't say no".

"Oh… I, um… You look good. I'm just not used to seeing-"

"Gee Wade, thanks. You're not used to me looking nice? You really know how to give girl a compliment, you know!" she glared at him.

"No!" he almost yelled it. "It's not what I meant".

There was a short moment where she actually hoped he would give her an honest, real compliment - something like '_you always look nice' _or anything close to being cheesy. As they stood silent, her waiting and he struggling to find words, everything that could be heard around them were two melodies mixing over their heads. One was a sweet pop song coming from the gym and the other one, a rock guitar solo coming from the car.

Then, she just laughed. "Come on, I'm just messing with you" she said triumphantly. "That's for being an idiot and not coming to the Prom. Now, let's go before Lemon and George unscrew their tongues and realize I'm not there".

"You're a real pain in the ass" Wade said as he watched her go around his car to take the passenger's seat. This time, instead of response he got a wicked smile from the girl who was already messing with his radio.

He sat in the car, shook his head and started the engine.

After a twenty minute ride he pulled up and parked under a big tree.

"Here!" he said as he threw a duffle bag at her.

Zoe prided herself for being smart enough to pack some clothes and avoid being stuck in that dress the whole time. Her satisfaction quickly subsided as she had to yell at Wade for about a minute just to get him to turn around so she could change.

"You're such a jerk!" she yelled when he finally obeyed.

"I don't get it. I've seen you in a swim suit countless times. How's that any different than me seeing you in your underwear?"

"It's called underwear for a reason, Wade. It means something has to be worn over it".

"Mere technicality…" he said. "And hurry up before you freeze to death".

It was May, but it was always cold by the water. But, when they agreed to meet after her courteous appearance at the Prom there was no doubt about where they would go. This bank was their spot in a way. And it was for quite some time, ever since they decided to bury their battle axes in this very place. It has been just two years, yet it seemed like it was forever ago.

Wade sat on the half-rotten log closest to the water and opened a bottle of beer, waiting for her.

"I believe that graduation calls for a little classier celebration" she said sliding next to him and waved a bottle of red wine in front of his face.

He just smirked and she guessed he knew exactly where that bottle of wine came from.

"I knew I was a bad influence" Wade said almost too proudly.

Classy wasn't really that classy since they had to drink from plastic cups. That didn't stop Zoe from proposing an inspired toast to their future. Wade bumped her cup trying to match her enthusiasm.

The word 'future' was always a bump in their conversation. It was said, but never defined or elaborated. He knew her plans, she knew he didn't have any. It was always accompanied with certainty that things were going to change – drastically and inevitably. So, they usually just skipped it, just like they did now and talked about other things.

And they talked about almost everything…

It was the unlikeliest of friendships. One Zoe couldn't imagine happening for so long, considering she hated him at first. She hated everything about Bluebell really. It was a symbol of her terrible faith and misfortune that had fallen on her fragile fifteen year old shoulders.

Before she came here, New York was her home. She loved Manhattan and its crowded streets, lights and noises; smell of roasted chestnuts and snow in the winter. She loved colors of display windows in the spring and going away to Hamptons for the summer. In the fall she would look forward to a new school year, reunion with her friends and fancy school uniforms.

She lived a happy life until one day when she learned that the man she loved, admired and looked up to wasn't her real father. Overnight, he went from Daddy to just Ethan and it broke her heart. When he walked out of the door for good, leaving her and her mother, she hated both of them. Shortly afterwards, her mother suffered a nervous breakdown and things became even worse. Decision had to be made fast. So, a week later Zoe Hart got off the plane in Mobile, Alabama and faced the man to whom she owed her existence for the first time. Harley Wilkes, GP with a small practice in an even smaller town was her new father and Bluebell, Alabama her new home.

It was her first nightmare, her little personal hell. It took some serious getting used to, but before she had any time to really cope with what happened, Zoe was being presented to a class of sophomores as a new student at the beginning of the year.

It would be an understatement to say that she didn't fit in and things at home weren't much better. Harley was OK and he was trying to be as understanding as he could, but he was still a stranger. Then one night, as she lay awake in her bed staring at the ceiling she made a decision – she'd focus on school, maintain her stellar grades, graduate, leave for Med school and never return to this dreadful place.

First glimpse of her plan's demise was her new _permanent _lab partner – a boy named Wade Kinsella. He was annoying, rude and couldn't care less about his GPA and he also found it very amusing to make her life impossible. Wade never kept with his part of the assignment, his notes were terrible and on more than one occasion he came close to burning down the entire school. Zoe put up with it for a month before she made a new decision – to fight back.

The only thing she could think of would affect him was to mess with his reputation. For some reason, girls at school found that _bafoon _irresistible and he liked taking advantage of that. All he seemed to care about were girls and his position on the football team. So, she started some rumors just to see how it will go – and it went well. A week later he got his first 'no' and a disgusted look from a girl in senior class.

Zoe's plan was good but it had one miscalculation. She didn't count on him fighting back, harder than ever… When he did the unimaginable by placing a dead mouse in her house model for Crafting class, she did the unimaginable, too. She let the whole school know that they were together and it resulted in Wade's first dateless week since he started showing any interest in girls.

Meanwhile, Zoe missed that little moment in time when she stopped crying over her destiny and started looking forward to going to school where she could yell at Wade for a few hours for various reasons.

By the end of the semester she made her first girlfriend in Bluebell. Once she got over the fact that the girl's name was Lemon and that she was a total control freak, she was able to see that Lemon Breeland was actually pretty great. Although, friendship with her did come with one nuisance – Lemon was dating George Tucker, who for reasons she couldn't understand was best friend with Wade Kinsella. Consequence of that was four of them spending way too much time together – Lemon and George swooning over each other and she and Wade bickering like an old married couple.

On her first New Year's Eve in Bluebell she had amazing time, but also a hard time admitting it. She had previously retracted her statement about dating Wade Kinsella in exchange for the right to do their assignments alone. He was still annoying as hell and she still hated him, but it was more bearable being around him. Lemon sacrificed some of her time with George and spent the entire evening with Zoe.

Things were looking up…

On the first day back to school she sat patiently in her seat waiting for the rest of her clique to show up. When Lemon and George came she couldn't but notice worried glances they exchanged as they kept glancing at the door. Wade showed up late for class looking terrible and he just gave a weak 'hey' as he passed her chair. Later that day, Lemon told her that his brother Jesse left to join the army and heard, for the first time, the whole story about Wade's life.

Wade adjusted quickly and was alive and kicking in no time, but Zoe agreed with herself to go a little easier on him. Just a little, so he wouldn't label it sympathy. That was one thing he wouldn't forgive. Not that it mattered to her… that much.

Few months later, George got his driver's license and permission to drive to drive alone to a party in Daphne. As Lemon beamed how it was wonderful idea and that it will be awesome, Zoe could think of around dozen reasons why sixteen year old boy driving at night isn't the smartest thing. Even though it wasn't on her list of reasons, waking up Harley little after midnight to patch up Wade's hand didn't match Lemon's description. But, who could really assume that Wade was going to break some guy's nose just because he wouldn't take 'no' for an answer for Zoe.

That night she said 'thank you' to Wade for the first time and in that moment decided to remove 'bafoon' from the list of words to describe him.

"Well, well… Fancy Doc sneaking like a thief… Up to no good, doctor Hart?" he said, his voice bitter.

"Hey, Wade" Zoe said almost in a breathless whisper.

"Hey?!" he repeated mockingly. "What are you even _doing_ here?"

And that was exactly the question she just asked herself. Every answer she had to it seemed pointless and stupid now.

"I… uh… I came to finish something" she said vaguely.

"Well, good luck to you then".

First drops of rain hit their faces.

"You better go inside" Wade said matter-of-factly and turned to leave himself.

"Wade!" she waited for him to turn around and look at her. "Are you OK? In life, I mean… "

"Yeah… "Wade lifted his arms in the air. "Peachy!"

He didn't say anything else and she didn't dare ask. But, then she saw it. As he was walking away palm pressed to the back of his neck. And just like that she knew he wasn't OK, just like, she admitted to herself, neither was she.

* * *

A/N: Biggest problem I had was how to structure this story. I realize that maybe I have created a mess - remembering while remembering, memories inside memories can be tricky at times. I hope it wasn't too confusing for you. Also, as you can see I showed just a glimpse of what it was like before... More is to come and everything will be explained as future and the past collide. You will learn more about Zoe and Wade and everyone else... but only if you want to read. Feedback is really appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, again... I had this chapter half-written and decided to try and finish it today. The story is kind of mapped out, so I guess it won't take long to write the other ones.

First, I want to thank everyone who reviewed, followed and favored the story. Since I registered on site just today before posting, I still can't send PMs and thank you all personally. I tried to follow your advice about writing certain parts in italic. Not sure how that turned out, but I guess I will find out soon... As for chapter one, I will give it my best to fix what need to be fixed.

I leave you to this chapter and hope you like it... :)

* * *

Chapter 2

Hurricane alert turned out to be false because what fell on Bluebell that night was just a heavier storm; one of those she remembered well from the time she still lived here. As she sat in the arm chair close to the window, listening to the rain and wind, all she wanted was to be weirdo again.

Zoe laughed at herself and imagined how silly that request would sound if said out loud. Still, not just any weirdo, but the one she was before she screwed it all up… His weirdo.

That was how he called her on the first day they met. He thought how she was crazy for using different colors to mark parts of chapters or important notes in her notebook. Later, he was learning a lot more about her and many led to the same conclusion – she was a weirdo for thinking that fries and chocolate milk were terrible combination or for liking artsy movies or even when she told him to be careful in the football game or someone was going to break his neck.

She got to tell him '_I told you so'_ about that one when he ended up with broken ribs after blocking some Fillmore guy's charge at Tucker…And maybe, just maybe understood why he was George's choice for best friend.

Zoe hated when Wade called her that. No matter how affectionate it had become over time, she hated it. But, now, seeing him again and that look in his eyes, she realized how much she wanted to hear it again.

Phone on Zoe's lap buzzed. "Hey" she said tiredly, thinking of a good lie to tell "Sorry I didn't call sooner. Service here is terrible because of the weather, we just got electricity back".

_"No, no, that's fine" _voice on the other end replied. "_Just calling to check up on you. How was your flight?" _

"It was alright. They had good snacks" Zoe said and attempted a smile.

_"Good… So, how long do you think you'll stay there?" _

Another awkward question she wished she had the answer to. But, since Joel was quite intuitive and could sense when something was wrong, she had to give him a good or at least believable one.

"I…uh, don't know. It might take a bit longer than I expected to collect all the papers. Lawyer who sat next to me on the plane told me that it can be a long procedure" she lied and closed her eyes in disgust.

_"Zoe, I told you you didn't have to do that… My mother… She's hard, but I would convince her to back off" _Joel said compassionately.

"No, don't worry. She only wants what's best for you. It's OK".

_"OK, honey, gotta go now… I have to finish this chapter tonight. Love you" _

"Love you, too…" Zoe responded automatically and suddenly realized how weird it sounded.

She met Joel when she was still working in the emergency room, after he had a severe allergic reaction at the restaurant. He was charming and funny and she was in a good place in her life. On discharge he asked her out and she said yes… It was a year and half before he popped another question to which she also said yes, but then started to doubt.

Zoe never told Joel real reasons for coming to Bluebell. For all he knew she came to collect list of Harley's property which belonged to her after his death. Joel came from a wealthy family and his mother insisted on some kind prenuptial agreement. When she first requested it, Zoe invented a lie on the spot – she said the list was still in Bluebell, although she had in New York it all along.

It served as a good excuse now, when she needed some time to get away and sort things out.

It's not that she didn't love him. It's not that he wasn't the love she wanted. It's just that he wasn't the love she needed.

Around three o'clock exhausted from the trip, overthinking and remembering Zoe fell asleep in the armchair. She managed to find some peace, until at nice am sharp someone banged at her door.

Zoe jumped startled. It took her a while to realize where she even was and why her bed covers were beige when she absolutely abhorred that color. She blinked once, twice, three times and was finally able to see large suitcase on the floor. That alone was a clue and she remembered everything.

Only thing she couldn't understand is why there was someone on her door. Still groggy, Zoe stumbled twice before reaching the door and opened them.

Blondest hair in the world, red lipstick and a glare that could kill on the spot – it was none other than Lemon Breeland. In her haze, Zoe was overcome by joy, but the angry look on Lemon's face told her there was nothing friendly about this visit. Instead, she just checked Zoe from head to toe, turned and stormed off.

"Lemon! Wait!" Zoe ran after her.

"What?" she spat in response.

Zoe didn't know what to say. How do you even respond to that? Lemon waited for Zoe to say something, but she just stood as if she just lost the ability to speak.

"You know what, never mind!" Lemon said angrily. "When Wade told me this morning I couldn't believe it. I thought he was joking. I had to come and see for myself"

"I was planning on calling you today".

Lemon laughed. "Zoe, this is not about you not calling to let us know you're coming. This is about not calling for almost ten years you've been away".

"I'm sorry" she replied, her eyes full of tears.

"What for exactly? For leaving without saying goodbye or for not calling any of us to tell us why?"

"Both" Zoe said. "It was just too hard. When Ethan left I was glad he didn't say anything. I thought it would be easier".

"For you?" Lemon said pointedly. "We all have someone who left. Wade's brother, George's brother, my Momma…. And then you left, too. Nothing from you in so long… I thought that maybe something happened… But, since I see you're perfectly fine I have nothing else to say to you!"

The blonde started walking down that stairs.

"Lemon!" Zoe called behind her.

"That also means I don't want to hear a word from you!"

Wounded and scorned Zoe watched Lemon disappearing from her sight. She dragged herself back to the room, hugged a pillow on her bed and let herself cry. This was going to be even harder than she imagined.

There were times when Lemon and Zoe would burst in each other rooms without even knocking. They were 'go to' people for one another; knew everything there was to know. Lemon was the only person who knew about Zoe's real feelings for Wade.

When Zoe first realized what they were she felt terrified and ashamed. Feelings just snuck up on her and somehow Wade became her first thought in the morning and the last before sleep. When Zoe told Lemon over breakfast at the Rammer Jammer she screamed of joy for about ten minutes, insisting that he must find out so that four of them can live happily ever after.

"No, Lemon. No!" Zoe told her then. "You know how he is with girls".

"But, he wouldn't be like that with you" blonde girl suggested with a smirk.

"I'm not in the mood to test that" she was stubborn. "Besides, I'll be leaving after graduation and Wade is not going to college. It could never work. So, why ruin a friendship over few months of something that may or may not be real."

Lemon was suddenly without arguments and her face fell. "Promise me you'll keep in touch".

"Of course" Zoe replied with her mouth full. "I will describe in details every cute boy I meet so you can change your mind and come with me!"

"Zoe, you know I can't. Magnolia and Daddy… "

And Zoe did know. This was just a few months after her mother left and after the initial shock passed, Zoe couldn't believe how mature Lemon was about the whole thing. It wasn't fair that she had to grow up like that, over night and without warning, but Zoe could only admire her bravery.

"I'm sorry…" Zoe said apologetically.

"No, it's perfectly fine!" Lemon beamed a smile.

That same morning Zoe made her promise that she won't tell a single soul, but she also kept the right to inform Lemon of every wink, smile, smirk, hug, kiss on the cheek or forehead Wade gave her. Lemon listened patiently, only occasionally making a comment about how Zoe was a fool for not giving it a chance. It was like that for almost a year. It was like that until Prom.

_"Weirdo!" she heard his voice calling her back to Earth. _

_ Zoe looked at him with the expression of someone caught with their hands in the cookie jar. She had this look whenever someone interrupted her daydreaming sessions, as if one could guess her thoughts. _

_ "You know I hate when you call me that! Bafoon!"_

_ Wade gave a hearty laugh at that. "God, I haven't heard that in a really long time" he said. "Why'd you stop calling me that? I liked it. It kind of suited me", Wade added in a cocky manner. _

_ "You like being called bafoon… And I'm the weird one?!" _

_ He just shrugged and took another sip from the plastic glass. _

_ Time was flying when she was with him and it didn't surprise her when her little wrist watch said it was almost o'clock in the evening. Even though Zoe got lost in thoughts several times that night, she managed to tell him everything about Prom. Called him an idiot once more for not going, too. He was laughing at her description of colors and made it pretty clear that he knew just of blue, green, red, yellow, white and black. _

_ "Black and white are not even colors, Wade" Zoe said._

_ "Excuse me… Doc". _

_ She just smiled. He started calling her Doc when she first told him about her dream to become cardiothoracic surgeon and used it whenever Zoe acted nerdy or like a know-it-all. Wade simply couldn't understand where she was finding all those 'good for nothing' facts – kiwi can't fly, Basenji can't bark, tomato is fruit and watermelon is vegetable. _

_ "I can't believe I am leaving in the Fall" Zoe said all of the sudden. _

_ They didn't talk about her leaving. It was stuffed in the 'future' section of their topics and therefore not touched in normal circumstances. They both knew it was coming, but not talking about it made it seem farther away. _

_ "You can say something stupid, you know. I won't get angry" she added. _

_ "We drank the whole bottle of wine"._

_ Zoe quickly looked at her cup and then at Wade who was now waving the bottle in front of her face. _

_ "That's not stupid, that's horrible! No wonder I'm so dizzy". _

_ "Drunk as a boiled owl, you mean!" Wade laughed as she tried to stand up on unsteady feet. _

_ "Hey!" she protested. _

_ He caught her right before she bumped against the log again. _

_ "Come on, I'll take you home". _

_ Zoe wasn't really that drunk, but was closest to it as ever. He just liked teasing and hearing her jump over letters of complicated words she liked to use. _

_ "Don't laugh at me. It's not fair!" she said walking back to his car. _

_ "You stole that bottle. It's only fair that you get drunk with it". _

_ "You drank as much as I did and it's not fair because you're completely sober… " _

_ "Nope… I poured it out. Figured half of the bottle was more than enough for you" Wade informed her as he started the radio again. "And half a cup was enough for me since I'm driving". _

_ Zoe laughed out loud and ignored warm feeling that overcame her. _

_ "Since when are you following any rules?" _

_ "I'm always following rules… Ones that I make" Wade sneered. "On that note, first rule – don't throw up in my car; second – please don't tell Harley I got you drunk or he'll kill me!" _

_ "Just drive…" Zoe shook her head and made herself comfortable for the short ride. _

_ She kept quiet almost the entire time listening to the radio and thinking about all kinds of things. She thought about how different it would be once she goes back to the big city and its lights. Although, it felt more like going away than going back now. Bluebell was so peaceful at night. You could hear dogs and a bird here and there, maybe bump into a couple or a group of friends walking around gazebo on the square looking getting some fresh air after hot day. She knew very well that it won't be anything like that wherever she went. _

_ "Zoe…" _

_ "Yeah?" she replied not looking at him. _

_ "Um… what you said about leaving… "Wade started awkwardly. "We have the whole summer before that. We'll make the best of it". _

_ Zoe turned her head to face him and gave a small smile. Wade held her gaze for a long time before concluding with 'I promise' and her heart skipped a beat. _

_ They pulled in front of her house shortly after. _

_ "You need help?" Wade asked coming out of the car, handing her the bag with her dress. _

_ "No, I'm fine… Thanks" she muttered. "For everything"._

_ "Any time, Doc" he gave her a kiss on the cheek. " 'Night". _

_ " 'Night". _

_ And then Zoe started counting not even knowing what. Maybe seconds before he got back to his car and drove away. _

_ "Wade!" _

_ When he stopped and turned around she started walking towards him. Once she was close enough, she closed her eyes tightly, placed her little palms on both his cheeks and pressed a kiss to his lips. _

_ Few seconds later she was standing in front of Wade, opening her eyes slowly and almost squinting took in completely bewildered look on his face. _

_ "Oh, God…" she cried. _

_ "What was that for?" Wade blurted. _

_ "Depends…" it came out squeakily as she held her fists next to her face "Did you like it? Because if you didn't I will blame it on the wine". _

_ Words were coming out sounding completely different than she intended them to sound..And mean. But, Zoe knew he heard them just right as a flash of understanding crossed his face. _

_ "And if I did?" _

_ The world around her started disappearing as he took a step closer to her. "Who are you going to blame it on then?" _

_ "Me…" Zoe whispered. "You…". _

_ "Good. Because I did". _

_ Wade touched her cheek, brought her closer and kissed her – much softer than she did him. It was soft and sweet and everything she imagined it would be. She kissed boy or two before, but butterflies in her stomach made it clear it was nothing like this._

_ "Told you this was going to be the best summer" Wade said pressing his forehead to hers planting a kiss on the tip of her nose. "Come here". _

Zoe's phone buzzed, but this time it was just a text.

"_Morning, honey. Making any progress? Miss you. – J" _

_ "Not really. Miss u, too". _

But, progress had to be made.

Zoe stood up from the bed and headed to the shower, praying that water will somehow magically fill her with courage to face everyone today. It was going to be a long, long day.

* * *

A/N: Let me know if you think I should have put some other parts in italic. I was thinking about that Zoe-Lemon breakfast dialog, but wasn't quite sure. So, I left it like this... until further instructions! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Dear readers, I beg you not to skip AN at the end of the chapter. I explained some things there.

Right now, I'm giving you something I have really struggled with and hope you don't stop half-way through it. :)

* * *

Chapter 3

Hour after the shower and three unsuccessful attempts to walk out the door, Zoe Hart was experiencing a mild panic attack. She went over her looks countless of times, remembering how daytime fashion in Bluebell wasn't nothing like the one in New York and she didn't want to draw unnecessary attention. After a while, she realized that becoming invisible would be the best.

What Lemon told her certainly didn't encourage her to face everyone. Sure, there were people who weren't affected by her going away that much, but they also weren't the ones she could get what she came looking for from.

Finally, around twelve o'clock she convinced herself that prolonging the inevitable was useless. Once on the street it struck her how Bluebell was the same and different at the same time.

Southern sun dried of the remains of the rain from last night. There were people on the streets, collecting smaller branches that have fallen off in the storm. Zoe couldn't recognize them all, but she guessed that they weren't contract workers or anything of the sort, but natives. Sense of community was always strong in Bluebell and everyone was ready to jump in whenever help was needed.

She passed by the Dixie Stop, it was still standing, and the man in front of it trying to fix the neon sign looked suspiciously like Frank, the same Frank who worked there all those years ago. She walked by the Butter Stick and the Agnes' Bakery. Zoe wasn't counting on smell of cinnamon brining up so much memories. Then, there was the Mane Street Beauty Salon, place she visited just once – on the day of her Prom. It was some rule that every southern girl should have a proper hairdo for such event, but she did change it once she got home. She couldn't go to the Prom with her hair looking like a three-story cake.

Zoe couldn't help but feel conflicted as she walked down those streets. It was both easy and hard, memories brought happiness and pain, she wanted to laugh and cry…

One of three places she couldn't go to was her father's office. She knew, well hoped that I was still open and that if she did walk by it would be able to hear Brick Breeland, Lemon's father and her father's partner. He always shouted how he was missing something – one day it was cotton swabs, the other pencils and the third something not even related to the office. She remembered the hard time he had when Lemon's mother left. He buried himself in work, but still kept a close eye on his daughters making sure they grow up into fine women. She didn't do right by any of them.

The second one – her old house. When he died Zoe had snuck into town with her mother and watched the funeral from afar. When everyone left she put flowers on his grave and left. She cried for a month after that. The house and half of the practice belonged to her now, but deep down she refused to accept she had any right to claim them.

And the third one, the Rammer Jammer, she couldn't even think about.

"Rose!" she heard one young girl call after the other.

Girl whose name was being called had long, straight brown hair. Her outfit had a rock feel to it and judging by her big glasses, Zoe could tell she wasn't really the example of fine southern lady. She recognized some of herself in her and that made her smile.

"Magnolia, I told you I don't have time!" the girl responded as she stopped and turned around to face the bubbly, blonde girl. "I can't help you with your school papers all the time."

"But, please!" the other girl cried. "I promise I will let you have lunch at our table at school".

Rose snorted in response and Zoe froze.

Who could forget a name like that? Magnolia Breeland, Lemon's baby sister was standing in front of her. Last time Zoe saw her she was four, maybe five. She was such a nuisance back then. They could barely get her out of the room and Lemon often had to drag her along on their walks. Now, Magnolia was a beautiful teenage girl and didn't even remember her at all.

She heard before that it's not until you see a child grow that you realize how much time has passed. Well, she just saw it and felt the urge to run away.

"Excuse me, Miss" she heard the voice behind her and the man was in front of her in no time.

"I just want to wish you welcome into our town. I'm mayor Lavon Ha-"he kept talking while Zoe looked at him wide-eyed. "Zoe? No way! Zoe Hart!"

Zoe just smiled.

"Girl, you've grown. Well… Not really, but you are grown up!" she laughed because it was true. Even after all this time, Lavon was still twice her size.

Lavon Hayes was few years older than them and already in college when she first arrived in Bluebell. He played college league for the Crimson Tide and was the pride of their school. Each summer he'd come and spend some time to support and teach the school time. With George and Wade on the team, she and Lemon spent a lot of time with him as well. Later, he became the one reason she never watched NFL.

"Hey, Lavon" she said eventually.

"Don't give me that, Zoe… In South we hug".

Just like that, Zoe found herself engulfed in a tight embrace and her feet hung in the air.

"I heard you moved away, went for Medical school. Should I be calling you Dr Hart now?" he went on, still smiling at her.

"Yes, I'm a doctor now" she replied proudly. Her work was the only thing in her life that really made her happy. "I'm still waiting for a surgeon fellowship, though".

"That's great."

"And you're the mayor! Congratulations!" said Zoe.

"Well, you know. I got tired of that life of a star. After I got injured I just wanted to come home. So I did… I bought a plantation, ran in the election and I won" he told her. "Listen, I'm headed for the lawyer's office now, but I'd like to have a cup-… Hey, there's the lawyer! George!"

Could this day be any worse, Zoe silently asked herself.

"Look who I've found!" Lavon beamed.

As a man in a tailored suit and a briefcase, she couldn't believe it was George. He was so grown up. Memory of him goofing around with her, Lemon and Wade seemed so strange and foreign. Fear crept inside her as she remembered Lemon's visit and wondered if they were still together.

"No way!" he said as he came close. "Zoe Hart!"

She forgot about that southern thing of everyone addressing everyone with their full name.

"George…" she said unsure of how it will go.

"Come 'ere!" he said hugging her and she was taken aback by this warm welcome. Guess he didn't miss her that much or she would hear about it. "We really missed you here, Zo" and maybe he did. "So, how have you been?"

"OK!" she said louder than she wanted. "I mean fine… Really fine, finished school, found a job. I'm back in New York now. That's it. What about you".

"As you can see" he said smiling lifting his briefcase in the air. "Big lawyer in a small town. You know I spent some time in New York, too. I just didn't know how to contact you".

Zoe looked down, suddenly finding her shoes to be very interesting. Silence became a little awkward.

"You know, you should really come to dinner at our place" he said and Zoe looked at him like his head was on fire. "Oh, Lemon and I are getting married. Next month… um… I'm sure she'd be happy to see you" he said, but his voice trailed off a little.

"She saw me already" Zoe replied and pressed her lips together.

"Oh…" he responded quickly. "I'm sorry 'bout that".

"It's not like I didn't deserve it. But, hey, I'm really glad that you two are still together. I wish you all the luck in the world!"

"Yeah, wasn't easy, though" George said. "We had a large bump on the road" he gave Lavon a look who shifted awkwardly "but, we're good now".

"That's great. I'm really happy for you, guys!"

"Lavon!" George said and his tone sounded a little annoyed. "My office".

"Yeah, yeah, sure!" the mayor replied. "Z, I'll see you later. Can't wait to hear all about New York".

George and Lavon left and Zoe waved her hand in their direction. She was once again, alone on the streets of Bluebell and more confused than ever. And then she had an idea…

She called the car service from Mobile and ordered one. As the car stopped in front of a grand colonial style house, she struggled out with a large wrapped gift on her lap and paid the guy his day fare. In the eventful day she had she also learned that the drivers name was Mo and that he had five children. Zoe gave him a good tip which he was more than thankful for.

Walking to the front door of the house was like walking down the memory lane. Everything in Bluebell was. She took a deep breath and grabbed an ornamented door knocker.

There was a short silence when the door first opened.

"What in God's name are you doing here?" Lemon's shrieked and Zoe thought for a moment how to answer it.

"Brought you a wedding gift!" she replied smiling, holding the gift high in the air even though it was pretty heavy.

"You're out of your mind!"

"I ran into George on the street today and-"

"Yes, I know. He told me!" Lemon interrupted her and shook her head rapidly so that her pony-tail bounced in the back. "I thought you knew better than to take his dinner invitation seriously".

"I'm not here for the dinner, Lemon" Zoe said obviously hurt a little. "I just thought that maybe we could talk. And I brought a present!" she attempted, lifting the gift once again.

"Who's that?" another blonde head popped behind Lemon. "Hey, I saw you today in the town. Awesome shoes!"

"Magnolia, go to your room!"

"I hate you!" the girl glared.

"Well, deal with it!"

A lot has changed, but some things were still the same. Zoe had to smile to this. Once Magnolia was gone, Lemon turned all of her attention to Zoe again.

"Listen, Zoe-"she began sternly as always.

"Lemon, please. I just want to talk" Zoe pleaded. "That's the whole reason I came to Bluebell".

"To talk to me?"

"Well, not only to you. But, yes… I just want a chance to explain myself, that's all".

That was what Zoe really wanted, but she also knew that playing the card of Lemon's curiousness would help her get it. If today's Lemon was anything like the Lemon she knew, it was easy to guess that she wouldn't be able to deny herself pleasure of finding out both the reason why Zoe left or the content of a present.

"Fine!" Lemon said shortly. "George comes back home in an hour. Come in".

"Thank you" Zoe smiled and walked inside.

Breelands home smelled like fresh flowers and homemade cookies, just like she remembered. Apart from few minor pieces of furniture, she though looked like something George would bring in and color of the walls, everything was the same. She could walk blind in this house.

"You know the way" Lemon said a little bitterly and it was a clue to Zoe where she should go.

Back in the day, there were only two places in the whole house they liked to spend time. One was Lemon's room, but it was clear that she didn't use it for after school gossips any more. The other one was glassed terrace overlooking the backyard.

As she stepped out and saw all the white furniture and pink flowers, she had to blink few time to stop herself from crying. It was all too much all of the sudden.

"Well, take a seat".

"Thank you" Zoe said as Lemon disappeared behind the door, returning shortly afterwards with a plate of cookies and a pincher of lemonade.

Lemon took a seat in the chair across from Zoe. Needless to say, tension could be cut with a knife. Everything Zoe thought she knew, phrases she should use seem to have flown out of the window the second she faced her former best friend's angry stare.

"Then?" Lemon inquired.

"I don't really know how to start…" Zoe said looking at her hands.

"Zoe, you're the one who wanted to talk. If you expect me to put words in your mouth, so you can speak, we're both losing our time here!"

"Fine, OK… I'll start. Sheesh!"

Lemon gave her a funny look.

"Oh, it's just something I picked in New York" Zoe apologized. Southerners had a hard time accepting street language.

"Figures" Lemon rolled her eyes.

"Let me just ask you something" Zoe said. "Did… um… Wade… Did he say something about me after I left?"

"Just that you were gone. He went to your house, Harley, God rest his soul, told him you were gone and he informed George and me" Lemon stated matter-of-factly.

"Just that?"

"If that seems like nothing to you, then-" but she stopped herself. "Never mind, go on".

Zoe took a large breath. She knew that what she was about to tell could be so easily resolved and avoided and something that definitely didn't have to such a strain on her life. She wouldn't be expected if Lemon laughed in her face, but at that time she didn't know any other way to deal with it. Zoe even thought, for just a short moment, to invent something, but this was her story and she had to tell it.

"You remember Prom?" Zoe asked.

"What kind of a question is that?!" Lemon replied, appalled. "Of course I remember Prom! Well… Not everything but I'm that's because that punch was spiked!"

Zoe laughed.

"But, what does Prom have to do with everything? You left at the end of the summer!"

"Well, here it goes"

After she told Lemon about Wade's first kiss Lemon covered her mouth first, but then exclaimed that she knew something more was going on with them. She also said that it was outrageous Zoe said nothing to her and Zoe could only imagine what she would say when she hears the rest.

_Morning after the Prom was the most blissful one in her entire life. A little hungover, but full of energy, Zoe ran down the stairs and gave Harley a 'good morning' kiss on the cheek. _

_ "What's that for?" the old man asked. "I'd say you had an amazing time last night?" _

_ "The best!" Zoe replied. _

_ "What time did you come back? I thought I heard a car" _

_ "Oh, uh… I don't know. Around two or three" Zoe replied and made a grimace expecting a knock over her curfew. Even for a Prom night, that was a little late. _

_ "Wade brought you home?"_

_ "A-ha…" she said, surprised and scared at the same time. _

_ "Good, he's a good boy" her father said casually and returned to his breakfast. _

_ That same evening, they met for the first time after the kiss. They stared at each other awkwardly at first and then started laughing like idiots, which in Zoe's opinion they were. Then, they kissed some more. A lot more, really. _

_ "Wade?" she asked later that night, sitting on the same rotten long as the night before, but leaning on him this time. _

_ "Hm?" _

_"I, uh…" Zoe started. "I feel weird asking you this, but… What are we?" _

_ "What do you mean?" _

_ "I mean" she turned to look at him."Are we just friends… You know, friends who make out or are we something more". _

_ Wade smiled down on her. "I don't know, Doc. What do you want us to be?" _

_ "Gee, can't you answer a simple question?!"_

_ "You can't either!" he teased her. _

_ "No, serious! What are we?" _

_ "Well…"he started with a serious expression that scared Zoe at first. "If you can promise that your father won't kill me, I'd like to be your boyfriend". _

_ Zoe giggled. _

_ "I'll take that as a yes" _

_ Then she just kissed him. _

_ "Oh, and Wade?" she said interrupting their kissing session. _

_ "Yeah?"_

_ "Would you mind if we kept it a secret? Just for some time, you know… Until I figure out a way to tell him". _

_ Wade paused a little, made a face Zoe didn't like, but agreed eventually. "Well, if you need some time I have no problem with that." _

_ "Thank you". _

_ "No problem, Doc". _

_ But, then some time turned into a month. Pretty quickly in two. _

_ They were enjoying 'the longest and the most amazing summer of their lives' and Wade would rarely raise any questions about them being a secret. When he did, Zoe would just avoid it and make some sorry excuse. He never insisted. Instead, he would laugh it off by saying he didn't want people to ask him if he was ill for turning down all those girls lately. _

_ Wade learned, quite easily, how to climb into her room through the window. When she asked him about that once, he said that he had it already planned and was just waiting for her permission. Zoe smacked him, but thought it was incredibly sweet. _

_ She was happy and in love, but not completely free of the uneasy feeling of inevitable approaching. _

_ They made love for the first time on the last day of August. Harley was out of town for seminar and had her promise she won't have any house parties. And she didn't, but invited Wade over. Zoe was nervous and scared, but sure that he was the one she wanted to do it with. He was clueless about it for the better part of the night. _

_ One kiss led to another and he got the first clue when she took his shirt off. When it finally happened, Wade just kissed her temple in silent promise that everything was going to be fine. And she trusted him. That night, even for just one night, she let herself believe him it really would be. _

_ They said their first 'iloveyous' that night first and Zoe cried a little. _

_ "Zoe, is everything alright?" Harley asked her one morning over breakfast, few days after he got back from the seminar. "You seem very quiet and distant". _

_ "Yeah, Dad" she replied. "I'm fine. I didn't sleep well". _

_ But, Zoe wasn't OK. After that night, she couldn't stop about the day she'd leave for one second. She started avoiding Lemon, unable to look her in the eyes and keep hiding the truth from her. She knew that her reasons for keeping quiet were stupid, but imagined how much worse it would be if everyone knew… If her heart had to be broken, she liked to hide it away and suffer her heartache in silence and alone. _

_ "Wade?" she asked as they lay on the grass by the creek at the beginning of September. _

_ Instead of a reply he let out a sound to tell her he was still awake and able to hear her. _

_ "Can I ask you something?" _

_ "Sure, Doc" he responded trying to stand up on his elbows. _

_ "Would you ever leave Bluebell?" she asked without looking at him. Answer didn't come for a long time. _

_ "Zoe, you know I can't" he said. "I can't leave him…" _

_ "I know" Zoe turned to face him. "But, I'm leaving in less than a month". _

_ "I know that, too" Wade said and exhaled. _

_ "What's going to happen with us?" _

_ "I don't know, Doc. We won't be the first couple to try a long distance-" _

_ "Yes, but, what if you can't resist all those girls throwing themselves at you?" she tried to make a joke, but got a 'are you kidding me' look from him. _

_ "When are we going to see each other? If you came to New York with me, we could find you a good job" she turned around to face him, her voice and eyes hopeful. "Maybe, you can go to college next year. You know, maybe-" _

_ "Zoe, I can't!" _

_ "I know…" _

_ They sat in silence for a while, minds racing and careful not to say something they shouldn't. _

_ "Zoe, where is this coming from?" he asked finally. "I know we haven't really talked about how things are going to go, but I kind of thought we didn't have to. You'll be coming back for holidays and breaks. I will visit whenever I can-" _

_ "Wade, what if it doesn't work out?" _

_ He threw a hand over her shoulder and brought her close. "I don't know, Zoe. I don't know… I guess, we'll break up…" _

_ "Just like that?"_

_ "Just like that" he responded "But, babe-" _

_ "You know, that's exactly why I didn't want anyone to know about us. This is going nowhere!" she raised her voice. "I'm leaving in less than a month and I might never come back… I thought that maybe you-" _

_ "Wait, what? What do you mean you're not coming back?" _

_ "Come on Wade. You know that. I told you!" _

_ "Yes, when you were sixteen!" he yelled back. "I thought you were happy here. I thought things have changed…You're never coming back and you let me talk about holidays and breaks. I- Zoe…" _

_ "I am happy, Wade… I am, but there's nothing in the future here for me" she could see what her words were doing to him, but continued anyway. "I don't want to work in Harley's practice and you'd be the only-" _

_ "What? There's nothing here for you?!" he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Damn it, Zoe! Mind me, OK. What about Harley? What about Lemon and George? Huh? None of those people mean anything to you?"_

_ "No, they do, but-" _

_ "So, what? You knew this all along and you didn't think to tell me?!" he yelled. "What, you kept us a secret to save me from the embarrassment of Zoe Hart dumping me? Is that your gesture of selflessness!?" _

_ "Wade, it's not like that. I love-" _

_ "Don't!" he stopped her. "Just don't!" _

_ She hid her face from him and he pretended he didn't see she was crying. _

_ "Come, I'll take you home" he said, softer this time. "We can talk about this tomorrow". _

_ But, it was clear to both of them that there was very little left to be said. She followed him to his car and they didn't speak during the ride. In front of her house, for the first time, he didn't come out of the car to escort her to the door. _

_ "See you tomorrow, OK?" he asked as she exited the car and was close to walking away without so much as a word. _

_ Zoe nodded. _

_ She made a haste decision that night. She called her mother, now fully recovered and made arrangements. Around six she woke Harley up, told him to drive her to the airport because her mother needed her and she needed some time away to think about everything. Promised she'd be back in a week… But, she wasn't. She called just to say that she wanted to spend some time in New York before her classes started. She called few more times; for Christmas and Planksgiving… But, that morning on the Mobile airport she said goodbye to Bluebell without saying goodbye to anyone. _

"Zoe Hart, you're an idiot!" Lemon said to a crying Zoe who has now used half of her tissue box.

"I know…"

"I get teenage drama. I live with a teenager, for crying out loud, but you have taken it to a whole different level!"

"I know…"

"I just don't understand. You could have called, say something!"

"I know, but I knew that you would be able to convince me to come back in heart beat and I couldn't have that. It would just make things worse" Zoe replied sniffing. "Then, I was ashamed to call after all that time. Convinced myself I can forget and I was convinced I have, until I realized that I wanted you to be my maid of honor-"

"You're getting married!?" Lemon almost jumped from her chair.

"I don't know yet…" Zoe replied and hid her eyes.

"How on Earth is that possible?"

"I just don't"

"Actually, as it is coming from you, I might just start believing that".

"Girls?" George said from the doorway. They didn't hear him come in.

"Sweety, you're home!" Lemon jumped from a chair and gave him a kiss. "Go change, I'll set the table".

"Listen, Zoe, this doesn't mean that I forgive you… Yet!" Lemon turned to Zoe once George left the room. "But… You can stay for dinner, if you like".

Zoe nodded giving Lemon a weak smile and Lemon returned it.

* * *

AN: As you all who read the chapter guessed, the purpose of it was to show why Zoe left. I struggled a lot between two ideas, and went with the one I thought was riskier... I know a lot of you will think that Zoe not only made a mistake, but that she really had no reason to make it. That was the point. She messed up... She really did. She was scared and young and didn't know how to deal with things. Zoe Hart usually doesn't, that's how she gets herself in trouble all the time. I assure you that my biggest fear about writing that part was 'is it going to be believable enough'. I'm willing to listen to any constructive criticism and work on my writing... So, shoot it at me in any way you like.

Thanks for reading, folks. Don't forget to tell me what you think.

P.S. Was this chapter too long? Oh, and I apologize for the lack of the 'now' Wade so far. He's around. ;)


End file.
